Macy's Song Oh My My My
by csiawsomeallstarlover
Summary: Take A Ride With Nick And Macy As Their Friendship Progresses Over The Years. Based On Taylor Swift Song: Mary's Song Oh My My My. !New Chapter Every Day!
1. Chapter 1

**I was Seven and You were nine.**

**I looked at you like the stars that shine,**

**In the sky.**

**The pretty lights.**

"Guys! Guys!" Stella yelled, running into the back yard where her 3 best friends were having a water fight. All three turned their guns to shoot at her, and as soon as they did, she screamed and run behind Mrs. Lucas.

"Boys." she said sternly. "Apologize to Stella, right now!" they all dropped their guns, and ran after her to give her a big, wet, soggy hug.

"NO NO! I wanted to tell you big news that I just found out from my mom." Stella had just celebrated her 10th birthday, while Nick was nine, and Kevin was 11. Joe, like her, was ten. They all stopped chasing her. "I wanted to tell you that I have a new neighbor! I don't know her name, but she is small, with brown hair, and a pretty pink dress!" Stella exclaimed. "I am going to go introduce myself. Is it okay if I bring her back here?" they all nodded, and she ran out the backyard the way she came.

Her nerves were building as she walked up the driveway. Many things running through her mind as she reached the front door, and rang the doorbell. Soon, a tall, tan-skinned male came to the door. A huge smile graced his face for her, making her feel more comfortable. "Hi! My name is Stella. I live in the house next door, and I just wanted to come over and introduce myself. Do you have a daughter by any chance?" his smile grew wider, and he opened the door, motioning for her to come in.

"Honey Buns, someone want's to meet you." the brunette girl heard her father call. She was not one to have many nerves, which was odd, because she was so young. Soon, she rounded the corner and saw the blond, looking much prettier than she would have ever thought possible.

"Hi." she said quietly.

"Hi! My name is Stella Malone! We are gonna be next door neighbors! What's your name?" she looked down at her shoes.

"Macy Misa." Stella smiled.

"Well, Macy. I was just playing with some water guns, obviously," she pointed down to the fact that her shirt was soaking wet, "with some of my very bestest friends, and we were just wondering if you would like to come with us." she looked up at her dad, who was smiling at her.

"Sure, why not. Umm where do they live?" Stella looked outside and down the street.

"In that house! 921." she stated. "And if you forget, my mother is home next door." he nodded.

"Well, if you are playing in water and mud, would you like to change your outfit for something more... comfortable?" Macy nodded, and grabbed Stella's hand.

"Come see my soon-to-be room!" she said anxiously, and tugged her into the back room. Once inside, she looked around. It was pretty big, with an air mattress and sleeping bag in the corner. "My daddy is going to help me start decorating tomorrow. So how old are you?"

"Ten." Stella replied. "And yourself?"

"I'm only seven. But I assure you that I am very mature for my age!" the two girls giggled as Macy got changed into this really pretty pink short-suit, and a small bikini underneath. Stella couldn't help but realize how tiny Macy is. She even smaller than her shoulder. Soon, they were on their way out. As they were walking down the street, Macy decided to make small talk. "So, how old are your friends? Ten as well?" she shook her head.

"No, actually. Kevin is 11, Joe is 10, and Nick is nine." Stella explained to her new friend. They both heard a scream, and looked towards a big house, the old fire station. "as you can probably tell, thats them." Stella said, and dragged her new friend behind her. All the nreves were starting to build up for Macy, but she realized that she must have faith in her new friend Stella. "BOYS!" she yelled. All three of the shirtless boys stopped to look at them, and Macy started to feel very under pressure. "This is Macy Misa, my new next door neighbor." Joe walked right up to the small brunette girl, and lifted her up in a hug. "Sorry, I forgot to warn you about Joe and Kevin, they hug you to death."

"So this is Kevin?" Macy asked, once she was let down.

"Joe, actually. I'm Kevin. Honest mistake, though." Kevin said, giving her a big hug, but not quite lifting her off the ground. Then the third boy, who if memory serves, is Nick, they youngest of the three. Something about the way his eye's gazed at her, the way his smile beamed at her. Something about his hair, and face... and body... that mad her breathing stop. He took a few steps forward, and extended her hand for a shake, she took it. "Oh Nick. Always has to treat a girl with care." Joe sneered, before the boys ran into the house. Stella started looking around at every which angle.

"Stella, what's wrong, it looks like you have a twitch." Macy said.

"Nope. Somethings wrong." she stated. "They are up to something," they both got extremely nervous as the silence went on. "I say we get ou-" she was about to continue when the three boys jumped out in front of them. "Uh Oh."

"You're right." Joe said. They were all carrying hoses. "We are up to something." Stella and Macy froze. "GET THEM!" they released the hoses, and ice-cold water came shooting out of the spouts, making the girls scream when they ice water came in contact with their skin. They turned to run, but they couldn't help but notice that Macy bolted in front of everyone at top speeds. She lapped the house once, coming back around the other side for a surprise attack. Before she came into view, she took off her pink short suit, which left her in her pink bikini. She bolted at high speeds, and jumped on Joe's back, talking him to the ground.

"Thats for messing with my new friend." she laughed, and continued to sit on him. No matter how much Joe tried to get up, she was the strongest girl he had ever seen.

"How old are you?" he asked. "13?" She laughed, and rolled off of him, and onto Kevin's legs.

"No actually. Opposite. That would be three years older than you. I'm three years younger than you. I'm seven!" she said cheerfully. Joe was angry about the fact that he had been taken down by a seven year old, so he stood up, and charged at her. It was close proximity, so she realized that she had no time to act. "Ahhh!" she screamed a very high-pitched scream. Stella ran for her, but there was no time. Just as he was about to hit her, a pair of strong arms, swooped her right off the ground, and out of the way, sending Joe flying through the air. Everyone broke into laughter as Macy finally realized who was carrying her. It was that Nick boy that had made her go breathless ten minutes ago, when they first met.

"Kids! Who wants a Popsicle?" The Lucas's mother called from the window. Kevin, Joe and Stella all ran inside while Nick gently placed Macy's feet back on the ground. She looked up at him, looked like a million lights were all around him. She could honestly say that she had never felt anything like it before. I am NOT crushing on Nick! I just met him! She chanted to herself.

"Thanks for saving me!" She said quietly, still looking up at him. God, she had never felt too short before. But her new friends were all like, sky-scrapers compared to her.

"No problem." He said back to her. Silk wrapped around every single word he spoke. Not a crush, Macy! Not a crush! She gave him a small wave before turning away, and walking towards the gate. "Wait! Aren't you staying for a Popsicle? You need a little meat on those bones there!" he laughed lightly. A smile broke out onto her face as she slowly made her way back to him. The two walked side-by-side into the house where the three kids were laughing and running around, while carrying eye' catching Popsicle in their hands.

"Oh, who's this?" Ms. Lucas asked, handing each of them a Popsicle.

"Hi! I'm Macy. I just moved in next door to Stella. Today's my first day." she said.

"Well, welcome to the neighborhood and welcome to our home. I'm sure that you and my sons will become great friends!" Macy smiled, and licked the cold treat. "So, can we meet your parents?" she looked up and smiled.

"Of course!" she said excitedly. "And they were nervous about not making any friends." Mrs. Lucas just laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

**And Our Daddies used to joke about the two of us,**

**Growing up and falling in love.**

**And our Mama's smiled,**

**And rolled their eye's.**

**And said Ohhh My My My...**

They all walked up to Macy's new house. Stella's dad, Darren, and Macy's dad were talking outside while leaning against the black S.U.V. Macy's dad smiled when he saw his daughter coming up to him with four kids, taller than her, following close behind. "Daddy!" Macy yelled, and ran into his arms.

"Hey Princess!" he yelled, and picked up his daughter. "Are these your new friends?"

"Yeah. This is Stella, and Joe! Kevin, and Nick. And these are Joe, Kevin and Nick's parents! They are all brothers!" Mr. Lucas stepped forward, and put out his hand to shake.

"Hi, I'm Tom." he said.

"Eric." he said back, and with a smile, firmly shook the other man's hand. "So these are your sons?"

"Yup, all three of them." Tom said proudly, then started talking to Eric and Darren.

"C'mon. I think my mom is inside." they all followed the girl inside the house. "Mom?" she called. The others couldn't help but notice how big and beautiful the house is, it was truly beautiful. But it was empty, so everyone was exited to see what it would be like when it is furnished. Finally, once they got to the kitchen, Macy saw her mother talking to Stella's mother, Carol. "Mom! These are my new friends Stella, Joe, Kevin and Nick." she squealed. "And this is Mrs. Lucas. Their mother." Carol waved hello.

"Hi. I'm Sandy. I guess you are Macys mother." she said, extending her hand.

"Hi. Indeed I am. My name is Kate. I don't know if you have met my husband Eric yet, but he is outside talking with Darren," Sandy nodded.

"I did. My husband is talking to him right now." As soon as they started talking, Macy and her friends slowly started backing away.

"Oh, Mace I meant to tell you. While you were gone, your bed came. Go see it if you'd like. It's in your room. Daddy and I will place it later." Macy started jumping up and down.

"My bed! My bed!" she cheered. "Thanks mom! Guys, come look!" the five kids ran up the stairs, and into the third room to the left. There it was, a beautiful bed, that looked as if it were a couch, but the back was wood. Folded on top was a blue comforter and sheets. "I love it I love it!" Macy squealed. "And look!" she grabbed the bottom, and pulled it out. The bed was now transformed into a giant queen-sized, or so it seemed for them. "It' for sleepovers. When I want to have a sleepover, I can just pull it out, and whoever can sleep on this side!" she explained.

"I say," Joe started, sitting on the bed. "that we have a sleepover tonight!" Macy gasped.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah! I mean, I would love to have another girl to hang out with!" Stella explained.

"And you seem really awesome, and we would love to be friends with you." Kevin said. Macy felt so loved.

"Yeah, and we really need to get some meat on those bones before you wither away to nothing." Nick joked, picking her right off the ground.

"Okay. Thank you guys, but Nick, is you lifting me into the air and carrying me necessary? I mean, I have legs!" Macy said.

"I know. But you are light, and carrying you makes me feel strong!" they all laughed, and walked down the stairs and outside. Macy was still in Nick's arms, and they were playing around with her like a baby, transferring her from person to person. All the adults, standing out by the truck, laughed.

"What are you guys up to?" Eric asked. Macy was finally back in Nicks arms, and when she realized it, and stopped laughing, she snaked her arms around his neck, and held on tight.

"Just wondering if we can all have a sleepover." Joe asked excitedly. Everyone got a worried look on their faces.

"Hon, that sounds like a lot of fun, but let the Misa's get settled in. They haven't even spent a night in their home yet." Sandy said. All the kids had sad looks on their faces. "Maybe some other time."

"Well, you know, all of the movers are coming in about 15 minutes. If our family works hard tonight, Macy will be up and ready to have a full day of fun tomorrow! And we will even host the sleepover at our house." Eric announced. The faces all lit up like Holiday tree's, as they all high-fived. "So Macy, I will take you to place your bed, and then the movers with your stuff in it will come at around seven." Nick slowly let the exited Macy to the ground.

"Sounds fine to me." all the kids said.

"Well, then we will see you tomorrow!" Joe said, and everybody turned to go to their homes. Tom and Darren, who agreed to help Eric do some heavy lifting, were all standing there, watching Macy look around. Sandy was also their to help Kate with the decorating, but Carol had to take Stella to her fashion workshop. They all glanced at what the small brunette was looking at. It was the three boys walking home together. Once they were a distance, Nick looked back at her, and offered a small wave and a small smile. Macy shot it back at him.

"I think Nicky has a crush." Tom said, as Macy pretended to hear what they were saying.

"I think Mace does, too." she heard her father say. She looked up at her mother, who was, along with Sandy, rolling their eye's.

"I bet they are gonna fall in love!" Tom responded.

"Oh my..." Sandy sighed, and they all walked inside the big house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Take me back to the house in the backyard tree,**

**Said you'd beat me up,**

**you were bigger than me.**

**You never did.**

**You never did.**

It had been a late night and finally, they were done her room the way she wanted it. It was perfect right down the to the way the sun bounced off the beautiful hardwood floor and onto Macy's sleeping face. But as said, it was hard work, and they were up quite late doing it. So she was not going to allow the doorbell ringing at eight o'clock in the morning to wake her up. But what was going to wake her up was the bed moving beside her, and somebody shaking her shoulder. "Macy, are you awake?" they asked. Slowly, she opened her eye's and squinted into the light.

"Nick?" she asked, using her fist to rub her eye's. "What are you doing here?"

"I was sent over to ask if you wanted to come over for breakfast?" Nick asked hopefully. She gazed up at him, the way his deep brown eye's were so mesmerizing, and the way the sunlight is reflecting off of his beautiful, tanned skin. And the way every curl on the top of his head was perfect. "Uh... Mace?" she soon snapped out of whatever fantasy land she was in when she heard her name.

"Oh. Um, actually, my mom is making her world famous chocolate-chip pancakes. Would you like to stay for breakfast at my house instead?" he looked down at her, all wrapped up in her blankets, and her head resting peacefully on the soccer-ball pillowcase.

"Well, I am gonna let you in on a little secret. We are having omelets, which Kevin loves, and Joe loves, and Stella loves. So does mom and dad. But me, not so much. So I would love to stay over at your house for breakfast." she smiled, and sat up, arranging her shirt so it is neatly back in place, and stepping out of the bed. He could almost feel the love tension going on between them, but then he remembered the fact that he was only nine, and she was only seven. The only loves they would have were the once for Saturday morning cartoons and stuffed animals. "I love your room by the way." he looked around, and saw that it was all sports themed. Every sport you could think of was there, and there were pictures in frames of all shapes, sizes and colors of her playing all these sports. Then he looked at her medal case. "Have you won all these?"

"Yeah." he heard from in the bathroom, which was closed and locked. "I play everything! I could only imagine me in ten years!"

"I know, right!" he said, and she came out, her hair done in a tight pony tail, and an all black stretchy suit on. For someone so small, she made a really big impression. "Ready to go?" she straightened up her bed, and smiled at him.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" she said cheerfully. The two walked down the stairs, and into the new kitchen, where her mother was making pancakes. "Morning, mom. Nick is staying for breakfast." she said, her mother leaned down, and kissed her cheek.

"Sounds great!" she said, and pulled out two plates, putting two pancakes on each. "There you go, Huns." Nick thanked her, and they both started eating.

"So, what sports are you going to try doing now that you live here?" he asked.

"Well, it is pretty land-locked, so rowing I guess is out. But there are others I would love to do!" she replied. "I am for sure going to do soccer, base-ball and football though. I will take up bowling then, too. And gymnastics! Oh! Dance!" she said cheerfully. "Mom, did the dancing Academy call back yet?"

"Yes hon. You will be going there twice a week. They accepted you as a junior. And they want you to sometimes practice with the boys, too. They need someone to dance with, and practice their throws." she nodded, not even seemed to be threatened by the fact that boys wanted to throw her up in the air. "So Nick, how did you like her room?"

"It was fabulous!" he said. "I really like it!"

"What kind-of stuff are you into?" she asked. Macy looked at her while sipping her milk.

"I love music and performing!" he responded.

"Well, if you ever need a choreographer..." Kate hinted.

"I will be sure to keep that in mind." he said. They finished their meals, and said goodbye to her mother before running out the door and down the street. She was still so much faster than him, but she kept her pace slow, so he could, too. There was no rush. They walked into the Lucas household, where everyone was chewing and picking at their omelet. "Hey guys he said, grabbing Macy's arm and pulling her inside.

"Hi hon, how was breakfast at the Misa's?" His mother asked.

"Fantastic." he waved goodbye, and led Macy up to the giant second floor, shared by the brothers.

"WOW!" she exclaimed as she walked up and into the room. "This is Amazing!" she went around gazing. "Whose area is this?" she asked, looking around at all the amps and such.

"Joe's." he said, joining her.

"He sings?"

"Oh yeah. It is sooo annoying sometimes! Because he does it day in and day out!" he reached down, and flipped the little on switch to one of the amps, and got behind it.

_Cause I'd Give up forever to touch you,_

_and I know that you feel me somehow._

_You're the closest to heaven, that 'll ever be._

_And I don't wanna go home right now._

_And all I can taste is this moment,_

_and all I can breath is your life._

_And sooner or later it's over,_

_I just don't wanna miss you tonight._

_And I don't want the world to see me,_

_cause I don't think that they'd understand._

_That sooner or later it's over,_

_and I just want you to know who I am._

"Wow! You are Amazing!" she said, sitting on Joe's bed, watching him sing. No instroments or anything. "Where did you learn that song?"

"I wrote it." he said nervously.

"You wrote it?" She asked. "Oh my god Nick! You have a talent! Amazing!" he turned off the amp, and continued walking into a darker area. It had a bunch of guitars laid on the ground perfectly. "And who's are these? Who's area is this?"

"It's all Kevins. He loves guitars, and I think that he wants to play them professionally soon. But he's 11. I'm nine. Joe's ten. Who would take us seriously?" she shook her head.

"Don't sell yourself short!" she ordered, as he picked up the guitar, and played the guitar part to the song he just wrote. "Wow! You are amazing at that, too! God, what don't you do?" he smiled at her, and shrugged, placing the guitar back to where he found it. She walked around a few more items like couches and such until they came to a corner where it is bright blue. In the far area there is a drum set, and to their right, a keyboard. "You play the drums?" he grinned at her, and walked over, picking up the drumsticks and did a 30 second free-style drum solo. "Why do I even ask? I take it you play this, too?" she pointed to the keyboard, and played a piano version of the song. "What is the song's name?"

"Unnamed for now." he laughed, and they were soon joined by his brothers and Stella.

"Wanna go to the tree fort?" Joe asked, peeking his head around the corner. They ran with excitement down the stairs, outside, and up the huge tree, into the tree-fort. They all sat around in the middle. "So what were you guys doing up there?" Joe asked, playing with something under his fingernail.

"Actually, Nick was showing me all the stuff he plays. And what you guys do, it's amazing! Why don't you showcase it more often? You guys could be famous!" she exclaimed. They all shrugged.

"Not gonna lie, that does sound tempting." Kevin said.

"And Stella, what do you do?" Macy asked.

"Oh, I design stuff, clothes and accessories mostly. See this dress? I made it!" Macy looked at the dress she was wearing, all a beautiful shade of green, with an outrageous amount of sequins and glitter at the top.

"It's amazing! See, there you go! You have you stylist!" Macy said, pointing at Stella.

"And a choreographer!" Nick said, looking at Mace.

"What? You dance?" Kevin asked.

"Well, I mean... sometimes. I don't have a real talent like you guys, though." she said, looking down at her hands.

"Oh really? Well if a recall, you dance, you play soccer, hockey, football, gymnastics, baseball. I also saw you have a bow and arrow, and a pair of figure skates. Oh, and golf clubs, and a swimsuit. You row, and bowl. Shall I go on?" Nick taunted.

"You know what else I can do? Beat you up!" she snarled.

"You wouldn't beat me up, because I would beat you up." he threw back.

"Fine I wouldn't beat you up." she gave in.

"I would still beat you up, though."

"Why you are so much bigger than me!" she said.

"I know, that's what makes it so much fun."


	4. Chapter 4

**_Take me back when the world was one block wide._**

**_I dared you to kiss me,_**

**_And ran when you tried._**

**_Just two kids..._**

**_You and I._**

**_Oh My My My My_**

They were all sitting in Macy's room, it was 11 o'clock that night, and everyone was starting to get tired, so they decided to play a little game of truth or dare to pass the time. "Nick, truth or dare?" Kevin asked. Nick, who was lying in his spot on the bed, opened his eye's.

"Dare." he said.

"I dare you to kiss Macy." both of them became alert after that.

"Don't bother." Macy teased. "He's not man enough to do a dare like that." he sat up, and tore off the soccer blanket (that matched the pillowcase). Slowly, he came crawling to where everyone else was sitting.

"Excuse me! But I think that I am man enough to be able to do a tiny dare like kiss a girl." he said, back, throwing it mainly at Macy.

"Are not!"

"Are, too"

"Are, not!"

"Are too!"

"Prove it! I dare you!" she said, standing up on her tippy-toes to become as close to his face as possible, to think intimidation. Slowly, he closed his eye's, and leaned down. But he kept leaning, and leaning, and leaning, until he heard a crash on the floor. "Umm, on second thought, I know you aren't a chicken, point taken." she quickly ran into her attached bathroom. Joe, Stella and Kevin just laughed hysterically.

"Way to be ditched!" Joe laughed once she left the room.

"You know, just 'cause I wouldn't beat Macy up, doesn't mean that I won't beat you up!" he yelled at his brother before crawling back into the bed, where he was before. 20 Minutes later, everyone but Nick was asleep. The arrangement went Kevin at the edge, then Joe, then Nick, then Macy, and Stella at the other side, closed in by the wall. He closed his eye's but only for a second when felt the bed move next to him. He opened his eye's and saw that she was staring at him, too. "Hey." he said quietly.

"Hi sleepy head." she whispered. "About today..."

"Don't mention it. I mean, I understand that you don't like me like that, and I have always been one to fall to fast. But now I realize that I am nine, and you are seven. We are too young to really like each-other." she nodded, and turned around. "Wait!" he continued, placing a hand on her upper arm. She turned around quickly. "I want to be your best friend, because I really think you are an amazing person! Believe me! I really like you!" she nodded, but tucked her head underneath the blanket, "Mace..." he peeled the blankets from her face, and kissed her cheek.

"Yeah," she whispered, and dozed off. Softly, he wrapped his hands around her, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Five years past, and the five friends became unseperatable. Macy was celebrating her 12th birthday with her four friends, and they were sitting around in Macy's room. Everyone was staring at her, with a nervous smile on their faces. "What?" Macy asked, looking up from her magazine. "What? What are you staring at me for?" Kevin burst into laughter. "What is so funny?"

"I can't deal well under the pressure." the 16-year old Kevin laughed. "Nick, you are close to her, you tell her."

"Tell me what?" she asked again.

"Well, lets start with a question. Remember that one day, however long ago it was, that I played all those things for you, and ever since, you have been pushing us to go live our dreams?" she looked at her friends, who had the same smile plastered on their faces.

"Dude, that was like, five years ago!" Macy laughed.

"I know, but we are best friends, and that is something that I will remember for the rest of my life. But anyways, we recorded, and the record company really, really liked us. We are opening for Taylor Latly on her world tour!" Nick said. Macy jumped up, and smiled.

"Oh My God! Took you guys long enough!" She squealed and hugged everyone. "So, world tour, you must be nervous, yet very exited!"

"Yeah. It will be great! Umm, we took your suggestion from all those years ago, and I am going to be there stylists." Stella said happily. "I have seven years of experience, and I have made a boatload of your outfits, so you know how fabulous I am." she said in a preppy voice.

"And, we don't think that we could do it without you. We need a choreographer." Nick finished. "Come With Us."

"Are you serious" she asked, too stunned to spit anything else out. When she saw all nods, she continued. "Well, you know I thought that a day like today would be a perfect time to tell you... I got accepted into that school. It's all about sports, and I will be one of only 17 girls accepted this year. You have to be amazing to even be considered, and I got in! Please, understand that I have to take that offer instead." She said sadly.

"Macy, we are getting to live our dream, you have to live yours!" Joe said, picking her (still quite small) body and spinning her around with happiness. "Oh, and we never even got to tell you the best part. Since you are our inspiration, guess what we are naming the band?"

"What?" Macy asked, sitting back down, but this time on Nick's lap, who was holding her close.

"JONAS." he said.

"You don't mean...?" she asked.

"Yeah! I mean, we thought Misa sounded weird, no offence. Macy sounds like a girl's name, so Jonas..."

"My middle name..." she whispered. She felt Nick softly kiss her cheek. "I am truly honored." Nick looked around the room as he placed his chin was placed at the top of her head.

"What kind of flowers are those?" he asked, pointing to a beautiful blue vase sitting in the corner. She had gotten them from her father earlier in the day.

"Iris's. Aren't they beautiful?" she asked, gazing at them with beautie. She was always mesmorized by the beautiful colors.

Got it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Well I was Sixteen when Suddenly,**

**I wasn't that little girl you used to see.**

**But your eye's still shined,**

**like pretty lights.**

"Macy! Where are you?" she heard her father call from downstairs. She was finally home from that amazing sports school for the summer, and was enjoying every last minute of it... alone. See, JONAS made it HUGE! They are now the most amazing band out there, with girls throwing themselves at them. They love him. She was quite a fan of their music, and so was everybody else she knew. But after the first year of her telling all her friends about knowing and being good friends with them, and them not believing her, she just gave up.

"Coming!" she called back, running down the stairs to meet her father.

"Guess who got you Backstage passes and party tickets for the JONAS concert?" he said excitedly, and handed her a ticket.

"NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY!" Macy squealed! "Thank you!"

"No problem, but it's for tonight. so get your butt in gear!" she hugged her father, and ran up the stairs.

Macy listened to the concert, seeing her friends in real life for the first time since she was twelve! It seemed as if it took forever for it to be over, though. And this guy was standing tall in front of her. But when it was, and the audience was cleared, she finally made her way to the backstage area. She saw their new body guard, Big Man, and waved. He was nice, so he waved back. Finally, she made her way inside, but it was packed! She could barely squeeze through. She decided to save herself from being trampled, and just sat on a bench in the side. Looking at her watch, and noticing the after party would start in about ten minutes, she bolted up, and headed through the door. There was a tall bodyguard standing at the front as she found she was now alone. "Here." she handed him her ticket.

"There you go, Ma'am." he smiled at her after examining it. "Enjoy the party!" he opened the door, and let her slip in. There were a few people standing around. Some people she recognized from T.V. shows she sometimes watches when she needs down-time. After a few minutes of walking around, the people burst into applause. Spotlights showed at the doors, and the three boys walked in, followed by my oldest friend, Stella.

She continued to roam around aimlessly, some nice people waving at her, and other shooting death glares at her. After three glasses of iced tea, she had to go to the washroom, so she made her way over to the nearest ladies room. IShe was standing, looking at herself in the mirror. she had a black, knee-length dress with a thick amount of hot-pink sequins covering my chest. Her hair was in wild curls, and her make-up was done to perfection. Behind her, she heard a toilet flush and a stall open. She could see through the mirror a figure who she recognized hugely.

"Hello." Stella said, as she checked out Macy's dress. "Where did you get that?"

"My friend made it for me." she told her honestly.

"Oh, really? she asked, anger all over her face. "Well, who is your friend that designed you this dress? Because I can show you, that I designed that dress! I can show you at my design book-"

"Stella!" Macy snapped her over.

"Wait, how do you know my name?" she asked. "I mean, I don't have a website, and I keep on the DL."

"Because, I have known you since you were ten. And I was seven. The last time I saw you, you gave me this dress." the blank look on her face told her that she did not know what she was talking about. "Okay. Lets start over, as I remember it." she extended her hand in front of her. "Hi, my name is Macy Misa." after a few seconds, she dropped her purse on the floor, and slowly brought her hands up to brush the thick, brown curls out of her friends face.

"Oh my god!" she cried, tears beginning to spill out. "Oh my god! It's really you!" She leaned forward, and clung forward to her younger friend. "I am so sorry I didn't recognize you! It's been a long night, and you have changed so much! I mean, you were 12 the last time I saw you. But you haven't grown at all, shorty."

"Thank you!" Macy said sarcastically. "Now, the others don't recognize me. And I would know this, because I walked past them a number of times. All they gave me were questioning looks."

"Well, I have an idea to get Nick to recognize you." Stella said, digging through the purse she dropped on the ground. Finally, she pulled out an old, folded piece of paper. "Here, go up to Nick and say that he lost this. He will ask you to dance, and give him hints." she ordered. Macy took the paper, and slowly unfolded it. Her jaw dropped, amazed at what she saw.

"He sang this to me the morning after we met. We had just eaten breakfast at my house. Chocolate Chip pancakes. And then we went over to his house, and I saw Joe's amps for the first time. He turned it on, and sang it to me. I still don't think he has sang that well since. But that was the day... that I think I fell in love with him." Stella gasped.

"You LOVE him?" Stella asked. Slowly, Macy started nodding. "Oh my god! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because, it never came up." She stated simply. Stella shook it off.

"We will talk!" she stated, and left the washroom. Macy was soon to follow. Macy re-entered the party room, and saw Nick walking around, mingling on the dance floor. Making a note to self to keep her head down, she started forward. Soon, her whole body was thrown backward, but caught again seconds later.

"Oh, I am so sorry." he said, bringing her back to her feet.

"Oh, you're Nick Lucas?" Macy asked. She looked deep into his eye's. The loss of breath was familiar. Although it was nine years ago, she remembers the way she felt when she first saw him, and how she lost her breath. It was the same feeling.

"Yeah, I am." he said back. "I have seen you around tonight. Who are you? I don't mean to be rude, but you remind me of someone. Either that or you are really familiar. Do I know you?" he rambled. Macy laughed.

"Who I am is not important." She told him, and handed him the paper. He unfolded it, and smiled.

"How did you get this?" he asked.

"Not important. But I just wanted to return it." she said, and offered him a smile before turning around. Before she could even take a step, his hand was on her arm, turning her around. This made her heart stop. It was the same place his hand was when they first met, and he convinced her to have a Popsicle the first day they met, or when they were in bed, and he wanted to appoligize to her.

"Do you want to dance?" he asked, extending his hand. She just smiled. "God, I feel like I know you." he stated.

"Well. I know you! You like grape Popsicle, you sleep on your left side, and you like to hug something while you sleep." he looked in amazement at this.

"Wow, stalker!" he joked. "It's weird because the only person... who... would... know..." he, like Stella, swiped a curl from her face. "Macy?"

"Surprised to see me?" she asked, giving him a big smile. He held her tight, giving her a big hug, and spun her around.

"Thats one away to put it." he said. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was away for three years straight, right? Well, year 2, I got hit by a car, shattered both my knee's. I have been pushing it too hard for the past year and a half, and I went to the doctor, and I am no longer able to do athletics. My parents think I'm back for the summer, and going back for 11th grade, but I am going to public school, I think." she giggled. "So yeah. Don't tell my parents. I am trying to find the right way to do it."

"I promise that my lips are sealed." he assured her. "Hey, can I sing you something?"

"Of course!" she replied, letting him go. He pulled her back to the table, but hid her behind a dancing couple. Grabbing some music, he ran onto the stage. Everyone cheered.

"Hello everyone! I know we just did a concert, but I have to sing one more sing for you. First off, I would like to say that this is the first song that I, being the official songwriter for JONAS, have ever written, and I had quite this inspiration. The moment I saw her, I was nine, and she was seven. It was her first day here, and my friend brought her over. The moment I saw her, I realized that I loved her. I wrote this song when she had to go decorate her room. This song took seven hours, and I finally finished it! It is touched up! And I finally came up with a title for it. It's called Iris, after her favorite flower..."

_Cause I'd Give up forever to touch you,_

_and I know that you feel me somehow._

_You're the closest to heaven, that 'll ever be._

_And I don't wanna go home right now._

_And all I can taste is this moment,_

_and all I can breath is your life._

_And sooner or later it's over,_

_I just don't wanna miss you tonight._

_And I don't want the world to see me,_

_cause I don't think that they'd understand._

_That sooner or later it's over,_

_and I just want you to know who I am._

_And you can't fight the tear's that Ain't coming,_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies._

_When everything feels like the movies,_

_Yeah you'll bleed just to know you're alive._

_And I don't want the world to see me,_

_'cause I don't think that they'd understand._

_When everything's meant to be broken,_

_I just want you to know who I am._

_'Cause I don't want the world to see me,_

_'cause I don't think that they'd understand._

_When everything's meant to be broken,_

_I just want you to know who I am._

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

"This girl is amazing! I saw her tonight, and I didn't recognize her! She is not the little girl I used to see running up my driveway when we were kids. I just wanted to point out how much I missed her, and I'm glad she's back." he smiled at her, before exiting the stage in applause. He walked straight up to her. "So, there you heard it. Listen, I'm sorry if I embarrassed you, but I just felt the flow of emotion come flowing back to me. And-" he was cut off by her lips on his. He snaked his arms around her waist, and she wrapped them around his neck. "Wow." he said after they pulled apart.

"Wow is right!" she said! "I missed you!"

"I missed you, too." he said, kissing her again. "C'mon, lets go meet the others!"

**OH... MY... GOD... I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THIS! I mean, I was out of it, and away from a computer, and I also get a new obsession! Allstar Weekend Anyone? I think so! hahaha! Anyways, I am back now and shall be updating ALMOST every day (since school IS starting tomorow) And Anyways, I am back =D**

**xoxo**

**Mols**

**P.S. I am updating the Something's... in about an hour from now! woopwoop!**


End file.
